Orphan: Degrassi Style
by Fantasy-Dreamer1234
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy and Fiona Coyne are not suppose to be. But why should something as little as murder keep them apart?


Orphan: Degrassi Version

Ok So I just watched the movie "Orphan" and I loved it! I wanted to do it in a sort of Degrassi version. But Im changing the plot slightly.(If you haven't seen the movie, it's okay because I don't spoil anything)

The characters of Degrassi will be replacing the original Orphan characters.

Fiona Coyne- Esther/Leena 'The Orphan'

Eli Goldsworthy-Daniel

Clare Edwards-Max

Holly J. Sinclair-Brenda

Mrs. Dawes- Sister Abigail

* * *

~Eli

It started on a Saturday. I was in the snow-covered backyard with my paint-ball gun, shooting targets. Old action figures, pieces of wood, old paint cans, anything that got in my way was shoot. I smiled as a bird landed on right on a post I was shooting at. Not thinking clearly, I shot the bird with a yellow paint ball. It screeched and fell of the post. I immediately got up and ran towards the bird. It's neck and wings were bent in odd angles, and it's foot was twitching. I stared in disbelief at what I had done. My little sister Clare, and my adopted sister Fiona came up behind me. They had been playing in the snow.

Fiona looks at the bird with little concern.

"Did you kill it?" she asked

"It was just a paint-ball ,I didn't think it would hurt it." I said. My voice cracked slightly. She gave me a weird look, then turned around and picked up a large rock. She handed the rock to me.

"Put it out of it's misery." She says coldly. I just stared at her. "It's in pain." she states. "And it's your responsibility to handle it."

"It was just an accident!" I try to tell her, but she won't listen.

"If you walk away, it will only starve to death. Is that what you want?" Both her and Clare stare at me.

I sniff and wiped my nose. "I'm not doing it." I said handing her back the rock. She just shrugged her shoulders.

And with one move, Fiona slapped the rock against the bird's defenseless body. Blood slatted everywhere.

"There, it's in Heaven now." She simply states, dropping the rock.

"What's wrong with you?" I cried as I backed away. Again, she just stares before grabbing Clare and walking away.

And as I ran back home, I knew one thing:

Fiona Coyne was NOT normal.

She was taking over the family. My parent's attention was always on: Fiona. She got more presents,more attention,and mostly more love. The only other person in the family who got attention was Clare,and she was deaf. I hated Fiona,for taking my happy life away. But slowly...I found my self growing to love her. Her long hair,her pretty blue eyes,the way she dressed,the way she talked. I love it. And I hated myself for it.

* * *

~Fiona

I didn't want to do it. But she gave me no choice. Holly J. Sinclair. Pure evil. On my first day of school, she teased me. On my hair,my looks,my outfit,everything. I despised her. But today? She crossed the line. As I walked down the hallway she knocked down all my books. As I scrabbled to pick them up,she picked up my most important one.

"Is this a bible?" she asked me. I nodded. She threw my bible in the air and screamed " JESUS FREAK! WE HAVE A JESUS FREAK!" I tried to grab the book back,but she wasn't giving about two minutes we fought over the fragile book,and at some point the binding ripped and all the pages flew everywhere. I keeled down and franticly started picking them up. Holly J. laughed and went down to touch my back. As soon as I felt her touch,I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldnt control myself. I started screaming and kicking and wailing,until a teacher came and helped me. Students who were walking by stop and stare at me like a freak. I heard one of Eli's friends say "Dude,Your sister is a a total spazz." Eli replied "She is _not _my sister." Great. My own (adopted) brother didn't even want to defend me.

That's why I did it. That's why I stalked Holly J. at the park. That's why I followed her up the playground. That's why I pushed her off the slide,and laughed when she broke her ankle and slipped. That's why I didn't care that Clare saw everything. If no one was going to defend me, I was going to do it myself.

Three Days Later...

Some how she knew. . She knew my secrets,my past,my life. I couldn't let her ruin this for me. I ran to Clare for help. I told her Mrs. Dawes was there to take me away,and I need her help. Clare immediately agreed. I was her sister,she loved me.

We go snooping into Daddy's office for keys to the forbidden tree house. Clare finds a pair,and I noticed one that opens a safe. I opened the safe to find a nice loaded gun. I grabbed it,and put it against Clare's head. "Want to play?" I whispered in her ear. She looks scared and shakes her head. I hear Daddy coming. I say Maybe later to Clare before hiding the gun in my book bag.

I take Clare to a bridge where we wait for Mrs. Dawes car. We're gonna scare her so bad she'll never want to come back here. I tell Clare the plan. "Here we go! Wave your arms in the air and make her stop! Clare go!" But Clare freezes at the sight of the car. I get frustrated and push her onto the road. Mrs. Dawes screams and tries to turn the wheel in order to avoid hitting Clare. She crashes into a tree. Clare starts crying. runs up to Clare, asking if she is okay. I come up behind her,and hit Mrs. Dawes right in the head with a hammer. Mrs. Dawes screams but passes out. I drop the hammer and grab Clare. "Stop Crying! Grab a foot and help me get her off the road..._Now!_" Clare does as I say. We drag her into a she wakes up. Clare watches as I repeatedly struck Mrs. Dawes in the head with the hammer. Blood splatters everywhere. "Help me hide her." I say to Clare. Again,she listens. We hide the body. We go back to the tree house,and I remove our blood splattered clothes and gloves.I put them in an old backpack.I also put the blood hammer in there. Clare sits in the corner and cries. I hide the backpack under a lose floor board. Clare speaks. "You tricked me." I reply:"That doesn't will send you to jail too for helping me. I had to kill her,otherwise she was going to tell on me. You're not going to tell me...are you?" She shakes her head. I sit down next to her and hug her. "Don't are my little secret. i won't let anything happen to you.I love you." We hug as Clare silently cries.

* * *

Eli~

I decided to go for a walk in the backyard. I hadn't seen Clare or Fiona all day. I had a bad feeling. After about ten minutes,I saw them. Coming out of the Forbidden Tree House. I hide behind a wall of snow as they walk towards the house. I felt like I hit the jackpot. Perfect Saint Fiona and Clare leaving the Forbidden Tree House! My happiness ended when Fiona saw me. As soon as her eyes met mine,her eyes seemed to burn into my soul. She turned around and kept walking...but I knew this wasn't over.

Later that night...

I was sleeping when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like...a person breathing. I opened my eyes to find; Fiona,on top of me,with a knife to my throat. I try to scream but she puts her hand over my mouth and shushes me. She held the knife tighter to my throat. "What did you see?" She asked me urgently. "What are you doing?"I whispered.

"What did you see?" She asked eyes bored into made my eyes burn.

"I saw you and Clare leave the Tree House!" I filled up my shoved my head onto my pillow with the knife still at my throat. "What else?" She hisses.

"What do you mean?" I choked out.

"_What else did you see?" _She asked impatiently.

"I didn't see anything else.I swear."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No." I'm almost full-blown crying. Get it together man! The knife leaves me throat,but she only brings it lower ,to another part of my body.

"If I find out you're lying,I will cut your dick off before you even know what it's for." She whispers in my I don't know why,but that one comment made me real nervous. A little too nervous. So nervous,I actually peed my self. Out of all the times I could have peed myself, I had to do it in front of the girl who is not only threatening to remove my manhood,but the girl I also hated.. Nice Eli.

* * *

~Fiona

Ever since Eli and I's little talk, things had changed. He was a lot nicer to me. He defended me when people teased me. He did my chores when I asked him too. He let me change the channel even if he was watching his favorite show. He hanged out with me alot more. We were becoming best friends. I loved him,and he loved me. We're totally sweethearts. We _will _be together forever.

* * *

~Eli

Confession Time. I've been sucking up to Fiona so She wont kill me. Is that so wrong? I pretty much let her treat me as her puppet. As long as it's keep me alive Im good. But to be honest, Fiona isn't that bad. I wouldn't say I love her. She was suffocating me! She wanted to spend all day and all night together. For God's Sake,we're brother and sister! Well,adopted,but still.

But the main reason I was even talking to her was to find out what she was hiding. Because she was hiding some .I can feel it. I went snooping in her room,but I found nothing. The basement,the garden,all showed up nothing. I even tried asking Clare,but all she gave me was silence and looks. This was seriously starting to drive myself crazy.I spent all night thinking of what she can be hiding. Is she a fugitive? Did she run away from home? Is she really a man? A midget? Is she an illegal immigrant? What ever it is, it's in the Tree House. _**Click. **_ The Tree House! Why didn't I think of it before? I grabbed my jacket and ran outside to the backyard. I looked back at the one was following me. I kept walking until I reached the Tree House. I climbed up the ladder,look back a few times on my way up. I peeked inside. No Fiona. I stepped inside and began thinking. If I were a secret,where would I be? I looked around until I came to a loose floorboard. Jackpot! I lifted it up and was there. The door opened behind me,and my heart jumped when I heard _her _voice. "Are you looking for this?" She asked me simply. She held up a backpack. It didn't look extraordinary. Until she pulled out a bloody hammer.

"Poor Mrs. Dawes," She smiled as she pulled out a bloody dress and some gloves. "I couldn't have done by myself is just as guilty as me." She dropped the bag on the ground.

"What ever Clare did you made her do!" I shouted.

"Think about did she even know it was up here? It's always better to burn the evidence." She started pouring gasoline on the stuff. "If they find these things,they won't be coming for me,they'll be coming for Clare you want that?" She lighted a match.

"Wait!" I screamed. Too late;She lit the stuff on wasn't done there though. She poured gasoline everywhere,and everything caught on fire. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" I said as my foot caught on fire. I quickly retreated into a corner. She smiled and walked out the shut it and locked it. "No! Let me out!" I said as I ran towards the door. "Let me out of here!" I screamed banging on the door. I can hear her murderous laugh outside. I started crying when I realized I as trapped in burning building with no way out. Until I found the window. I crawled out onto the ledge. I started coughing as I climbed to the roof. Fiona watched from below in amusement. I started screaming for help and panicking as the fire started growing bigger and the Tree House started collapsing. I grabbed onto the nearest branch and held on for dear didn't last long,The branch started snapping within seconds. I fell to the ground at a fast pace. As soon I hit the ground I could tell me back and lags were broken. I cried out in pain. Fiona came up to me with a rock. "What...What are you doing?" I manage to choke out. Im coughing up blood.

"Im putting you out of your misery." She simply states before stabbing me with the rock. "There. You're in Heaven now."

Elijah Goldsworthy was no more.

* * *

~Fiona

I did it.I killed him. My heart. But was it worth it? A voice in my head tells me no has I walk away from the crime scene. I actually start crying. He didn't love me. Clare had told me everything. He used me. I hated him like he hated me. That's how the world was suppose to be. Eli Goldsworthy was dead. Now we both would no longer have to suffer the pain of each other. I couldn't help it though. I turned back and went to his body. In a couple of minutes Mommy and Daddy will notice us missing and Clare will tell them everything. I layed done next to Eli's body and hugged cried.

The last thing I heard was the sound of police sirens and Mother screaming. I peacefully drifted into a deep sleep,with my love at me side.

THE END

* * *

Okay,Im done. Im really proud of this! I really want you guys to read and review! I will love you forever! Also,I wanted Fiona's and Eli's part to stand out differently,so that's why I wrote them so different. And I know alot of you are gonna be like "Why didn't you have Clare as the murder who loved Eli?" Because Clare is way to sweet and nice to murder. Fiona though...she has a craziness to her that's just Eli? Because he's my favorite character!


End file.
